¿Jugamos a enamorarnos?
by Mikamillaray
Summary: Amigos que son rivales. Un juego que partió de niños se convirtió en la monotonía de sus vidas. El consuelo de distintas mujeres para sanar su corazón roto. Una apuesta con tal de ganar el fruto prohibido, pero nada es imposible para el dúo más codiciado ¿Podrán Sasuke y Naruto enamorar a la chica más rara del instituto?
1. Chapter 1

Últimamente me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza escribir esta historia ¿Y que mejor que con las parejas que más amo? Se que no tengo muy buena redacción pero denle una oportunidad (:

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por el Dios Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka creador de Naruto. _

**Capítulo**** 1.- Proposición. **

**S**us labios, suaves y carnosos hacían contacto sutilmente con los suyos. Sus manos temblorosas, recorrían su abdomen por debajo de su camisa. Aquellas mejillas sonrosadas eran una exquisitez deleitando sus azulados ojos. Su respiración entrecortada mientras decía su nombre entre jadeos era una delicia para sus oídos. ¿A cuántas chicas, luego de coquetearlas y mirándolas provocativamente habían caído como lo estaba ella ahora? Pero más que eso, podía saborear la llamada victoria que con tantas ganas le gustaba desear.

Era otra apuesta ganada.

Se separó de la adictiva muchacha dejándola extasiada sobre la mesa en que la había dejado desde el principio. Aunque muchas veces había llevado a sus víctimas a la peculiar "habitación de victoria", en ese momento se sentía nervioso, realmente nervioso de que alguien en cualquier momento entrara por al gran puerta del lugar y eso era algo que no deseaba el rubio, nadie podía verlo con esa chica en esas condiciones, era una de las principales reglas del juego.

-Preciosa. –Le dijo al momento de acercar su rostro al suyo, provocando que la femenina entreabriera sus labios esperando otro beso de este.- Debo irme.

La muchacha abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. Naruto tomó su bolso que caía al lado de sus pies mientras ordenaba un poco su cabello alborotado por las frenéticas caricias de la muchacha, que ahora mismo lo tenía sostenido de su camisa con una mirada suplicante.

-Por favor –Naruto acarició su mejilla sonrojada para luego dirigirla a la comisura de sus labios.- No me mires así… -Rosó su nariz con la suya y, delicadamente, besó sus labios antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse del lugar.

La chica, que ahora estaba parada atrás de él esperó a que se fuera, aunque no lo deseaba. Preferiría que se hubieran quedado besándose por horas, hasta que las caricias hubieran pasado a algo más placentero y erótico. Se sonrojó aún más de lo que su cuerpo se lo permitía y, aún jadeante por las caricias incontrolables de Naruto, cayó rendida sobre sus rodillas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos deshabitados mientras en su mente gritaba victorioso. Una chica más que se sumaba como otra victoria ganada ¿A cuántas hermosas muchachas había conquistado? ¿Ella había sido la quince, la trenita, la cincuenta tal vez? Había perdido la cuenta de todas las chicas que habían sido presa de sus encantos, pero nada de todo eso le importaba, después de todo él era un depredador insaciable que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, porque algo más era más valioso que las miles de muchachas que pedían a gritos ser besadas por él.

-Llegaste. –Se detuvo al escuchar la voz masculina tan peculiar.- ¿Entonces?

-Me debes 50. –Se bufó, mirando con satisfacción al muchacho de cabellos oscuros.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar de jugar a esto. –Respondió fastidiado.- Es algo ilógico apostar si ninguno de los dos pierde.

-Pero no me puedes negar que es una delicia ver a todas esas chicas derretirse por nosotros. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si aquello fuera la cosa más grandiosa que les podría pasar.

-Puede ser. –Sasuke acomodó un mechón que escapaba por su fino rostro.- La próxima vez escogeré a alguien más difícil.

Ambos rieron al unísono mientras con pasos lentos se dirigían a la salida del instituto. Hace ya cuatros años, desde que habían ingresado a la escuela media decidieron tener un juego entre ellos, un pequeño juego que consistía en apostar a quien conquistaba en menos tiempo la chica que el otro escogiera y el ganador, obviamente, ganaba la recompensa que pedía el otro. A veces era dinero, otras salidas hacia algún bar, algunas veces invitaciones a sus casas para pasar la noche jugando frente al televisor, entre muchas. Apuestas tontas para la mayoría, pero no para ellos.

-Esta semana te toca a ti, Naruto.

-¿Es mi turno escoger a la chica? –Acomodó la anaranjada bufanda sobre su esbelto cuello.- Tan solo dime como la quieres.

-¿Qué tal si cambiamos las reglas esta vez? –Naruto lo miró incrédulo, sin entender el porqué de tan repentina decisión. Sasuke continuó.- ¿Enamorar a la misma chica?

-¿Por qué deseas hacer eso? –Respondió el rubio con su mente llenas de dudas.- Nunca habíamos hecho algo así.

-Creo que ya es momento de decidir quién es el mejor.

Por un momento Naruto no entendió a lo que su amigo se refería, pero luego de ver en sus ojos aquel brillo que destellaba cuando tocaban aquel tema, pudo adivinar de inmediato a que se refería.

Y no, definitivamente no era una buena idea. Naruto sabía que se encontraba en desventaja y por un tiempo, se olvidó de toda esperanza que pudiera tener. Encontraba ilógico que ahora Sasuke, su rival de siempre, decidiera jugar aquella carta.

-En algún momento tendría que pasar. –Dijo repentinamente el moreno.- Si no es ahora, será tarde o temprano.

-No entiendo. –La mirada de Naruto destellaba chispas.- ¿Por qué quieres apostarlo todo así?

-Me parece buena idea ganar aquel tesoro con el juego que comenzamos por la misma razón.

-Pero el perdedor…

-Si. –Se apresuró a responder Sasuke, adivinando los pensamientos del rubio.- El perdedor abandonará todo.

Un minuto de silencio, no un silencio incómodo si no, más bien, uno que traía consigo pensamientos y dudas sobre la apuesta que ambos estaban realizando, una que al momento en que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo no habría marcha atrás.

-Piénsalo. –Sasuke comenzó a bajar los peldaños de la escalera, ajustando su chaqueta, la misma que traía Naruto que indicaba que ambos eran de último año.- Tú escoges esta vez, procura que sea una buena elección.

-Está será la última jugada ¿No? –Naruto imitó a su amigo, quedando así frente a frente.- Me gusta el premio, es algo que ambos deseamos. Pero espero que el perdedor acepte las condiciones del ganador. –Naruto estrechó su mano al frente, ahora completamente decidido.- ¿Está bien?

-Por mí no hay problema. –Sasuke lo imitó, estrechando su mano y así, cerrando aquella apuesta.- Es un hecho.

Ambos estuvieron así por un tiempo, estrechando sus manos mientras se miraban a los ojos con dureza, pensando en cómo terminaría todo esto. Luego de un tiempo ambos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a sus respectivos caminos, dejándolos lleno de dudas y curiosos con lo que el futuro les pondría de ahora en adelante.

Aquella apuesta, aquel premio, lo que partió al principio como un simple juego del momento se convirtió en su monotonía ¿Habrá sido lo correcto decidir todo así como así? Pero tal como había dicho Sasuke, tarde o temprano habría que de alguna forma elegir al que se iría del camino del otro, dejándolo completamente libre. En sus 4 años de amistad jamás habían apostado aquello tan valioso para ambos, pero era la mejor forma y no había vuelta atrás.

Por su parte Naruto tendría varios días para escoger a la próxima víctima. Por suerte que esta semana le tocaba a él escoger, tal vez si hubiera sido el turno de Sasuke hubiera sido su fin, así que sacaría el mayor provecho ante la gran oportunidad que presentaba. Tenía todo para ganar, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Tal vez si ambos chicos pudieran ver el futuro, ninguno de los dos hubiera aceptado aquella proposición, porque todo los que les vendría desde ahora sería algo lleno de dolor, desilusiones, secretos y sobre todo amor. Un amor lleno de deseos, rencor, y sobre todo, un amor tan inocente que nunca hubieran pensado presenciar.

Pero díganme ¿Qué es el amor sin un poco de sufrimiento?.


	2. Chapter 2 Ecuentro explosivo

**_Capitulo 2 "Encuentro explosivo"_**

**A**quel día prometía ser distinto de los anteriores, pero eso era algo que ella no sabía.

La misma mañana, las mismas caras de todos los días, el prefecto Ebizu regañando a los estudiantes que se atrevían a llevar el uniforme desordenado, las muchachas apretujadas entre ellas mismas para ver a los del equipo de soccer jugar en el patio. Todo era exactamente igual a todas las mañanas monótonas, nada sería distinto en ese día.

-¡Hinata-chan! –Pudo sentir el peso en sus hombros repentinamente haciéndola tambalear.

-Buenos días, Ino. –Respondió con pocos ánimos.

-¡Ah! ¿Cuándo será el día en que me recibas con una enorme sonrisa? –La rubia chica tomó ambas mejillas sonrojadas por el frío de la peliazul, provocando que se quejara por el cosquilloso dolor.

-Sabes que soy así. –Decía mientras frotaba su mano por su rostro.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Mamá ha molestado temprano en la mañana. –Ino suspiró.- Me dijo que si no llegaba temprano me quitaría mi celular.

-Ahora entiendo. –Hinata rio.- Es una buena manera para sacarte temprano de la cama.

-No te burles, fue la peor manera de amenazarme. –Ino agachó la cabeza acabada, podía percibir las malas vibras alrededor de ella.- Ahora andaré en estado zombie todo el día.

-¡No te preocupes! Zombie o no te vez igual de linda. –Hinata dijo esto con la sonrisa más sincera de todas, provocando que su amiga la abrazara nuevamente.

-¡Eres tan simplemente tierna Hinata-chan! Si tan solo no tuvieras ese carácter de…

-Oye, no te metas con eso. –Hinata alejó a su cariñosa amiga de su agarre.- ¿Qué tal te fue ayer?

-¿Con mi novio? –Articuló a decir a duras penas.- Ya no es mi novio, ayer le he dado fin a nuestra relación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Hinata lucía realmente preocupada por la repentina decisión de su amiga.- Si lo querías y mucho.

-Es porque se puso pesado insistiendo en que me fuera a vivir con él. –Ino suspiró recordando algo pasar por su mente.- Los hombres están todos locos, sabes?

-Dímelo a mí. –Hinata imitó a su amiga siendo el suspiro más prolongado.- Deberíamos vivir por separado.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú debes decirme algo. –Ino arqueó la ceja y Hinata se preguntó de aquello que tendría que contarle, algo que no recordaba del todo.- ¡Vamos! Aún no me has dicho de lo que pasó con…

Justo cuando Hinata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar aquel nombre, la campana del inicio de clases sonó por los alborotados pasillos. Hinata agradeció ser salvada por ello y sin decir más, se alejó lo más deprisa que pudo de su rubia amiga, gritándole que la perdonara por irse así como así sin aclarar nada de aquello, pero Ino entendió el mensaje que ella le quería entregar, siendo observada por su triste mirada azulada y a Hinata con el corazón en la mano.

No.

Definitivamente no quería tocar el tema aún.

Había sido tan difícil para ella tener que cerrar la cicatriz en tan poco tiempo, pero aún quedaba expuesta a la intemperie y siempre amenazaba con abrirse cuando le tocaban el tema, pero tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Ino lo que había pasado ese día, durante las vacaciones, hace 4 meses atrás, no podía seguir ocultándolo por mucho más tiempo.

Sus pensamientos fueron inundados por la rapidez de los recuerdos pasar por su cabeza. Aquellos besos, los abrazos, los atardeceres llenos de promesas y decisiones que les prometía un futuro juntos se fueron llevados por la borda, inundados por la traición de su supuesto "amor para toda la vida." Era algo difícil todavía para Hinata, pero estaba segura que con el paso del tiempo sería lo suficientemente valiente para contárselo todo a su amiga.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y cerró los ojos, no dejaría que aquello la destrozara otra vez. Con rapidez apresuró el paso hacia su clase, Kakashi odiaba que llegaran atrasados y si lo hacía, no quería pasar las próximas dos horas con alguna planta extraña sobre su cabeza. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos ante tal pensamiento y corrió más de lo habitual destinada a llegar a tiempo, pero de repente algo detuvo su camino.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un brutal golpe interceptar con ella y luego ¡Fuas! Todo su cuerpo caía rápidamente hasta dar con el suelo, recibiendo todo el impacto su delicada parte baja. Se lamentó por aquella sacudida, sintiendo su trasero arder tan solo por el dolor y el frío suelo traspasar su piel. Todo alrededor de ella era confuso, solo podía visualizar a duras penas lo que era una figura masculina frente a ella, intacta en su lugar ¿acaso fue la única que se llevó todo lo malo del golpe?

-Deberías ver por donde caminas, o más bien corres. –Era una voz masculina. Ninguna reconocible para ella.

-Lo siento. –Se atrevió a decir, aunque sintiera que la culpa no fue de ella ¿Quién posee un cuerpo de metal de todas formas?

-Hmp, como sea ¿estás bien? –Extendió su mano hacia su frente, pero Hinata negó aquel gesto tan amable.

-Estoy bien. –Se incorporó sutilmente, negando toda ayuda que aquel muchacho le pudiera brindar.

-¿Segura? –La vista de la muchacha comenzaba a tomar su posición, de a poco descubriendo de quien se trataba.- Deberías ir a la enfermería, tu trasero luce algo…

-¡Estoy bien! –Avergonzada arregló rápidamente su falda que esta fuera de lugar, dejando a la vista más de lo que ella pudiera desear.

-Solo digo. Tienes unas bragas muy sexys. –Dijo de repente el muchacho con una pizca de burla y risa, algo que Hinata la sacó de casillas.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada más que hacer que ver mi ropa interior? –Estaba molesta, molesta de verdad. Tal vez si hubiera chocado con una chica no estaría tan enfadada, pero era un muchacho y eso lo arruinaba todo.

-Oye no te enojes, no intento molestarte. –Sonrió y por un momento Hinata sintió que era la sonrisa más linda que había visto, pero con cierta pizca de cinismo.

Entonces Hinata pudo recordar aquel rostro, aquella chaqueta y aquel alborotado cabello que estaban frente de ella y por un momento sintió las ganas de correr de ese lugar.

Por más que ella fuera tal vez, la chica más despistada de todo el planeta hasta ella misma sabía de quien se tratara. Uzumaki Naruto, el chico más codiciado por las chicas de High School, y el más idiota e insensible para Hinata, después de todo él había sido la causa de que su amiga estuviera llorando por días, porque simplemente no encontró una más buena idea que engañarla con otra muchacha el mismo día que la había besado.

Hinata lo odiaba, lo odiaba de verdad. No por solo ser un chico, si no por ser un arrogante y por herir a su amiga.

-Wuo, cálmate, no tienes por qué mirarme así. –Naruto retrocedió unos pasos con las manos abiertas situadas a la altura de su pecho.

-Tú, arrogante maldito hijo de puta. –Fue todo lo que Hinata pudo decir antes de pasar por al lado del chico para seguir su camino, pero fue detenida por él mismo.

-Ok, te has pasado. –Naruto afirmaba con dureza el brazo de ella.- Creo que lo más sensato es que te disculpes.

-Suéltame. –Respondió en su lugar tratando, sin mucho éxito, de zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-No deberías decir groserías con la hermosa boca que tienes. –Naruto sonrió y esto enfadó más a Hinata ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¿Por qué tendría que disculparme? ¿Por decirte la verdad? –Movió su brazo con brusquedad pero era imposible, Naruto la afirmaba con suma fuerza.

-En primer lugar, no tendrías que estar molesta, yo debería estarlo. En segundo lugar, tú fuiste la despistada que chocó conmigo porque mantenía los ojos cerrados y tercero, no me conoces como para decirme libremente que soy un "arrogante hijo de puta". –Esto último lo dijo con voz chillona, intentando imitar la voz que usó Hinata.

-Oh sí, claro que te conozco. –Masculló.- Eres Naruto Uzumaki, el depredador de chicas. Eres arrogante, crees que eres el mejor por ser uno de los más populares y sientes que puedes tenerlo todo ¿me equivoco?.

-Ajá, no sabía que mi fama entre las chicas era tanta. –Sonrió, Hinata lo odiaba cada vez más a medida que pasaba los segundos a su lado.

-A mí no me importa lo famoso que seas. –Nuevamente movió su brazo con brusquedad y esta vez, pudo ser librada de la mano del rubio.- Hasta nunca. –Dijo antes de seguir su camino, pero fue detenida por aquel comentario que la sacó de casillas.

-Hasta luego, braguitas sexys.

Tal vez si Hinata hubiera tenido algo más pesado que un libro en esos momentos se lo hubiera tirado sin dudar, pero sin elección le lanzó el grueso libro por los aires, dando con la cabeza de Naruto y retumbando el sonido de algo chocar por el deshabitado pasillo.

Entonces victoriosa, Hinata dio media vuelta y siguió feliz su camino en dirección a su aula, como era desde un principio. Estaba calmada y feliz por aquella tan buena puntería que tuvo hace unos momentos, pero de repente sintió su cuerpo congelarse con la fría agua que descendía desde su cabeza.

Naruto se había atrevido a vaciar la cubeta de agua para limpiar el piso sobre su cabello y parte de su cuerpo. Hinata chilló ante la sorpresa y dio media vuelta para encararse con el rubio que poseía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción de sus labios.

-Así te vez mucho mejor, braguitas sexys.

-¡Idiota! –Dijo Hinata sumamente sonrojada ante la humillación del rubio, menos mal que no había nadie más excepto de ellos dos en el pasillo.

-Puedo ser un galán con las muchachas, pero también un patán. –Acercó su rostro al de la chica avergonzada, suspirando su fragancia.- Aunque, si me atrevo a decir, te vez sumamente sexy con toda la camisa mojada.

Entonces Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que esa mañana no traía su abrigo puesto. Sintió vergüenza cuando notó que sus sostenes eran visibles a través de su húmeda camisa, cubriéndose de inmediato con sus brazos.

-Trata de buscarte algo para cubrirte. –Naruto dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar.- Hasta pronto, bragas sexys.

Hinata quedó completamente sola en aquel lugar mientras decía una que otra ofensa al rubio que se alejaba a paso acelerado. No sabía qué hacer, si llegaba en esas condiciones a su sala el profesor la regañaría no tan solo por llegar tarde, lo más seguro la acusaría por querer lucir provocativa a sus compañeros, algo que no era verdad pero podía saber a ciencia propia lo retorcida que podía ser la mente de su profesor.

Su única opción rápidamente era caminar hasta el camarín de las chicas y cambiarse a su equipo de gimnasia, menos mal que hoy era su última clase, estaba salvada por las siguientes 8 horas.

Caminó enfurecida hasta dar con el camarín. Refunfuñó entre dientes que aquel engreído no se saldría con la suya, definitivamente le haría pagar por aquella humillación que le había hecho.

Por otra parte, Naruto seguía su camino hacia su siguiente clase. No le importaba llegar tarde, después de todo siempre lo hacía. Pero a medida que avanzaba, no podía sacar de su mente la sonrojada muchacha frente a él con su cabello mojado y pegado a su rostro, su camisa traslúcida que hacía ver su feminidad por unos segundos antes de ser escondidos por sus pálidas manos. Un espectáculo que desearía volver a mirar una vez más, si se lo permitía. Pero nada para él era imposible y cuando cayó en la cuenta, tal vez al fin había encontrado lo que sería su próxima víctima, tanto para él como para su mejor amigo. Era ideal en todas las facetas y estaba seguro que Sasuke no la tendría fácil con aquella muchacha tan honesta como lo era Hinata.

Sonrió victorioso nuevamente cuando abrió la puerta de su salón, siendo regañado por su profesor de materia pero nada le importaba, aquella apuesta la tenía ganada sí esa muchacha lo era.

Gracias a todos por los reviews :* son un amor, aquí les traje el segundo, espero que les haya gustado 3


	3. Chapter 3 Sentimientos

Buenas :B aquí les traigo la continuación, es algo corto pero lo hice con mucho amor :* espero que les guste. Gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews, sin su apoyo no podría seguir esta historia de la cual me queda mucho por contar.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "Sentimientos".**

-**¿M**e estás diciendo que es una chica un curso menor? –Sasuke dejó de tomar su cálido café para mirar incrédulo lo que Naruto le decía.- ¿Estás loco?

-Es perfecta. –Su grueso bocado de pan le hacía difícil articular bien las palabras.- Será ideal.

-¿No que las chicas menores quedaban prohibidas? Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Y tú mismo dijiste que conquistar a la misma chica al mismo tiempo no iba, pero ya sabes… -Naruto lo miró con burla en sus ojos, a lo que Sasuke refunfuño fastidiado.- Vamos Sasuke, no le tendrás miedo a una chica menor ¿O si?.

-Esta bien, pero acuérdate de porqué decidimos en un principio no utilizar a menores.. ¿Recuerdas?

-Con ella está bien, no creo que tenga amigas. –Naruto recordó nuevamente a la muchacha empapada de hace dos días y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

-Si tú lo dices, pero ¿a qué viene la sonrisa? –Dijo sasuke con curiosidad. Naruto guardó silencio unos segundos pero rápidamente agregó.

-Tan solo confía en mí. Te la mostraré cuando la vea. –Y esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de dejar a Sasuke solo.

El moreno vio alejarse a su ruidoso amigo que se iba con cierta alegría en su mente ¿a qué iba todo esto? Pensó, dudando en confiar en las palabras del rubio. Esperaba a que Naruto no hubiera escogido a una chica fea porque realmente no las soportaba, por más cruel que sonara, pero suponía que Naruto tampoco escogería a una chica así si el mismo también trataría de engatusarla.

Suspiró acabado y lamentándose por conocer a aquella chica misteriosa ¿Fue buena elección en dejar que Naruto escogiera? Se lo debatió unos segundos pero luego se convenció, debía confiar en las palabras del rubio a ciegas, pero eso era lo que más lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Tan solo por la mañana? ¿Dónde está tu excéntrico amigo?

Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz, podía reconocerla a millas de distancia.

-Sakura. –Dijo en un intento de no lucir nervioso ante su presciencia.

La chica le mostró su más cálida sonrisa y tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Cuándo volviste? –Dijo sasuke con sus ojos abiertos, expresando angustia en ellos.

-Esta mañana, pero no quise esperar para regresar a clases. –Sakura sonrió.- No quiero perderme el último año con todos.

-Me hubieras avisado y te hubiera recogido en el aeropuerto.

-No te preocupes, mi padre ha ido a recogerme.

Sasuke no supo nada más que decir. Había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, pero aunque pasaran años, meses, semanas o días, siempre se sentía igual con Sakura, siempre sentía esos hormigueos extraños por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso tan solo con estar a su lado.

Sakura era la única que lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

-Pronto nevará. –Miró hacia el cielo en busca de algo que le afirmara aquello, sonriendo ligeramente.- O al menos es lo que creo.

Sasuke la vio por unos minutos. Su cabello rosado, su hermosa piel de porcelana, aquellos ojos jades que lucían más brillantes aún sin el sol alumbrándolos. El sombrero rojo que llevaba combinaba con sus colores naturales, sin duda una imagen deleitante para su vista. Agradeció que Naruto se hubiera ido para no presenciar aquella belleza.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Dijo repentinamente Sakura.

-No es nada. –Sasuke tomó otro sorbo de su café absorbiendo el calor de este.

-¿Sabes? Tienes tu nariz roja. –Sasuke llevó sus dedos a la indicación de su acompañante cubriéndola por completo, avergonzado y provocando que la pelirosa riera ante la situación.- A veces logras ser muy tierno Sasuke.

-¿Tierno? –Preguntó extrañado, sin duda él era todos menos tierno.

-Claro. –La chica se quedó a su lado por unos momentos más antes de levantarse de su lugar.- Te veo en clases. –Le dedicó otra sonrisa sincera antes de marcharse, dejando a un avergonzado Sasuke solo.

Aquella muchacha era su compañera de clases, era lógico para los demás estudiantes ya que llevaban la misma chaqueta de fin de año. Sakura había sido tanto amiga de él como de Naruto en el momento en que ingresaron a la escuela media, se habían conocido por un pequeño accidente a principio de año, salvando a Sakura de lo que tal vez sería un acoso escolar de parte de alumnos un curso mayor.

Ese día Sakura lloraba en el regazo de Naruto y de inmediato Sasuke pudo sentir algo doblar su estómago. Hasta ese día no se había percatado de lo que provocó ver a Sakura en los brazos de su rubio amigo, pero ahora entendía todo y ese mismo día, ambos chicos se prometieron que protegerían a su rosada amiga de todo mal que la acechara, y también que ganarían su corazón justamente.

Después de todo, ella era el premio de la apuesta hecha hace unos días atrás.

.

Hinata estaba tumbada en una de las bancas que quedaba cerca de la cancha de fútbol, con su habitual libro como era de costumbre.

Ese día hacía un frío invernal horrible, por lo que la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela estaban dentro de sus respectivas salas o en el gran comedor cubriéndose por el calor de la calefacción, pero ella prefería estar afuera disfrutando de los grandes árboles siendo desnudados por el viento, llevando a sus hojas consigo. Era un paisaje que Hinata encontraba más hermoso que la primavera, y también uno ideal para seguir con su lectura diaria.

-Hey, bragas sexys. –Aquel apodo la hizo retumbar de su lugar provocando que cayera de la banca situada, dando en seco con el suelo.- Lo siento ¿te asusté?

-¿Por qué siempre que estás cerca de mí me pasa alguna tragedia como esta? –Se incorporó antes de que Naruto le extendiera su mano, sacudiendo la tierra de su blanco uniforme.

-¡Lo siento! –Naruto rio ante aquella situación, provocando que Hinata se molestara.- Pero ¿Por qué traes puesto los pantalones de gimnasia bajo la falda? No me digas que es por…

-Aja, es la mejor forma de ocultar mis partes íntimas.

-No jodas. -Naruto explotó en risas, enfureciendo más a Hinata.

-¡No es broma! ¡No quiero que se me aparezca otro pervertido como tú!

-Créeme, lo que vi allá abajo –Con su dedo índice apuntó la entrepierna de Hinata.- No es nada que ya no he visto.

-Hinata se retorció en su lugar, cubriendo su entrepierna con ambas manos.- ¡Que repugnante eres!

-A ver si piensas lo mismo cuando te haga sentir en las nubes.

-En tus sueños, romeo.

-Sueños mojados contigo, princesa.

-¡No me digas princesa!

-Como digas, princesa.

-¡Uff! ¡Cómo te odio!

-¡Quiéreme princesa, quiéreme!

-Ya, ¿es enserio? –Hinata resopló su flequillo.- ¿Por qué has venido?

-Naruto sonrió.- Solo quería saber tu nombre.

-Pues que tal ¿"qué diablos te importa"?

-Pues de diabla no tienes nada. –Naruto se acercó más al cuerpo de Hinata.- ahora si quieres ser mi coneja no tengo problema.

-¿Ya te dije que eres repugnante? –Exclamó cuando se alejó lo más que pudo del rubio, pero la banca en la que antes estaba tocó sus piernas impidiendo retroceder.

-Repugnante, arrogante, hijo de puta, casanovas…. ¿Solo ves cosas malas de mi?

-No es que las vea, es lo que pienso.

-Naruto suspiró.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me trates bien?

-Nada. –Hinata se levantó.- Dejarme en paz tal vez haga que te quiera un poco más.

-Naruto sonrió.- ¿Entonces ya me quieres?

-¡BASTA! –Exclamó antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse del lugar.

-Naruto le tomó el brazo.- ¿Y tu nombre?

-No te lo diré. –Respondió entre balbuceos ya que su lengua estaba fuera en forma de burla.- no quiero.

-Aww ¿Te puedo comer esa boca de caramelo?

-¡YA! –Hinata, con su libro que antes leía pacíficamente se vio interceptado en la cabeza de Naruto, el cual a los dos segundos estaba de cuclillas lamentándose por el golpe mientras a duras penas veía a Hinata salir corriendo de él.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que su cabeza dejara de dar punzadas por todas partes. Cuando el dolor ya había desaparecido dejo de lado aquel encuentro inoportuno con la peliazul y retomó su camino de regreso, no sin antes tomar el pedazo de papel que estaba tirado en sus pies. Lo analizó unos momentos entre sus dedos, parecía ser un marcalibros ordinario pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al darse cuenta de lo impreso que tenía.

Él era Uzumaki Naruto, y siempre obtenía lo que se propusiera.


End file.
